


《骤雪封毒》——山雨欲来风满楼（三）

by dragonmountainyellowlittlehush



Category: girls - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush/pseuds/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush
Kudos: 7





	《骤雪封毒》——山雨欲来风满楼（三）

半月后，李家末子李成治的罪行公诸于世，执行绞刑。昔日不可一世的富家少爷披头散发，只穿一件破烂的囚衣被拷在囚车里游街示众。他蜷缩成一团，在众人的注视下呆滞发抖，一直到被送上绞刑架。  
李成治目光无神站在刑架上，他在人群中看到一夜白头的父亲，和满脸痛苦与泪水的兄长。  
“爹，爹！”李成治忽然大喊：“我是无辜的，我是无辜的啊！”  
“我没有杀人！”李成治被身后两名大汉架住，在窃窃私语的人群面前挣扎大哭：“爹！兄长！你们救我啊！我没有杀人！”  
他的呼喊没有任何作用。最终李成治被架上吊绳，绳子套进他的脖子。  
他被活活吊死在了父亲和兄长的面前。

李成治死后，李清悲痛过度，半年之后也郁结而死。李清的大儿子接手家业，然而官府以抚慰众多被李成治杀害的死者名义收缴大量李家财产，李家的大半商道、店铺与土地则被沈家低价买走。曾经风光无量的李家被轻而易举割裂分食，从此一蹶不振，跌落江北首富坐椅。

天气入夏，郑家前院的梅树长出满树小巧绿叶。

郑听雪在院里练剑。他一身轻薄单衣被汗打湿，衣料贴在紧致的肌肉上，透出里面白皙的皮肤。  
郑听雪的剑名唤白梅。在他十二岁那年，他的父亲将这把剑交给他。郑听雪不拜师，不收徒，不与仁人义士结交，唯有手中一把白梅剑。有人上门找他切磋，他便应；但谁要与他拉帮结派，他连门都不开。  
人人都觉得郑听雪冷，冷得自成一家，独得举世无双。他们猜郑听雪成天一个人究竟在做什么，有人说他偷藏了娇人在家，才这样大门不出二门不迈。有人说他有一本独一无二的武功秘籍，练成以后便会称霸武林。  
他们都不知道，郑听雪除了练剑以外，每天不过也只是坐在院里的腊梅树下，夏天看叶，冬天看花罢了。

郑听雪一直练到黄昏。

他归剑入鞘，鬓边黑发被汗打湿。每次练剑时郑听雪都会束起长发，如此便露出长发之下薄削的脊背和瘦腰，以及干净柔软的后颈。他抹掉颊边流下的汗，转身正要回房，抬头却看到屋顶上不知何时坐了个人。  
沈湛懒散坐在他家屋顶上，也不知道呆了多久，见郑听雪终于练完剑，便对他露出一个笑容：“等你好久了，小雪。”  
他依旧一身黑衣，坐在傍晚漫天金色与橙红交织的绚烂晚霞里，将坠的落日为他的轮廓镀上一层光辉，光辉在他背后，照不清他的脸。  
郑听雪抬头看了他一会儿，重新低下头。紧接着沈湛悄无声息落在他面前，挡在他前进的路上。

“几天没见了？”沈湛温柔问他。  
郑听雪答：“五天。”  
沈湛侧头过来，吻掉他额前的汗，将汗珠舔进嘴里，又贴着他的耳尖轻嗅，低柔温热的气息呼进郑听雪的耳朵，“香的。”  
郑听雪抓着剑鞘静静站在原地，不躲不藏，像一棵树随风吹拂。  
“怎么不去找我？”  
“你忙。”

自从沈湛接手李家的大半事业，便更加忙碌起来。从前他总要来找郑听雪，夜里也睡在郑听雪的房里。然而这半年来他不再每天过来，时而隔上几天，不会隔很久，但也不如从前频繁。  
沈湛听他这么说，笑着搂住他的腰把人拉进怀里，“我不忙你也不找我。小雪，你总是这么冷。”  
沈湛开始吻他，吻得充满占有欲望，郑听雪不禁微微扬起下巴，沈湛扣住他的后脑勺，不让他躲。  
他们在落满晚霞的院子里吻了很久，沈湛才放开郑听雪。  
他轻声说：“不过我就喜欢你这么冷。”

沈湛把郑听雪按在床上的时候没收力，郑听雪摔进床里，骨头与床板撞得一响。他的衣服散开，双手被绑在床头，下面几乎没有润滑，身上的人就闯了进来。  
沈湛干得很急，也很贪婪，不管郑听雪有多紧，都凶狠地往里面顶。郑听雪急喘几声，腰腹都绷紧了，显然疼得厉害，却闭上眼一个字也不肯漏出来。  
空气中很快漫出一丝淡淡的铁锈味。两人交合的地方溢出血丝，沈湛闻到锈味，低头看了眼，笑起来，笑意三分怜爱，七分癫狂。他重新撞进去，把郑听雪的腿拉得大开，看起来很浪荡地架在他的手臂里。  
“都被我操出血了。”沈湛看着郑听雪隐忍绯红的脸，身下一刻不停，“小雪痛不痛？你说痛，我就慢一点。”  
郑听雪不说痛，虽然微微颤抖的身体和起伏的胸膛都在昭示他痛。沈湛于是提起他的腿，令他的脊背大半悬空，从上往下重重地往里面操。  
喘息声又深又重。血丝混着精液从郑听雪的股缝流出来，顺着他的腰线往下滴。郑听雪终于受不了这种干法，开口叫他：“沈湛。”  
沈湛应了，等他继续说。可郑听雪又闭上了嘴。他忍耐地睁开眼睛，看着沈湛在昏暗光线中的身体。敞开的黑领之间，露出一片被情欲染成薄红的胸膛。  
在他心口靠下方一指的地方，有一道很浅的疤。

这道疤在郑听雪认识沈湛之前就存在。沈湛不甚在意，只轻描淡写地说是小时候被人伤的。可沈湛当时也不到十岁，他再小一些，便是个路都走不稳的孩子。究竟是怎么样狠毒的人，才会朝一个手无寸铁的孩子心上扎出一道疤。

那时同样还小的小听雪看到这道疤以后，问他：“谁伤的。”  
小沈湛努努嘴：“你又不认识。”  
“我去给你报仇。”  
“你多大呀。”小沈湛笑起来。他那会儿的笑容还算纯粹，像个真正的小孩，带着很明显的愉快，“我心领啦。”  
当时郑听雪是很认真地想要给沈湛报仇，他想等自己长大以后，把伤害沈湛的人统统惩罚一遍。  
但是等真的长大以后，他们又都不再提这件事了。

他们直到大半夜才睡。床单上沾了血，郑听雪也没管，只蜷在被子里不动，眉头不大舒服地轻轻皱着，一副睡得不很安稳的样子。沈湛坐在床边看他很久，才掀起被子躺进去，将人抱进怀里，叫他：“小雪。”  
他叫了几声，手摸到郑听雪的腰用力揉。郑听雪被他扰醒，睁开眼看着他，神情有些倦，却没有生气。  
“后山的茶园都快荒了。”沈湛说，“你这么懒，也不知道打理。”  
郑家的茶园从前都是孙老派人打理，如今孙老不在了，郑听雪又从不管这些事，加上家里早已没有下人要养，偌大一个宅子只有他一个人住，无论院内院外都愈发萧条起来。郑听雪一点讲究没有，不需要穿得多好多暖，对吃的也没要求，每天两顿能饱就行。院里落了叶子，家里积了灰，他也懒得清理。

但沈湛提起这件事，郑听雪便说：“明天雇个人来。”  
“雇什么人？”沈湛没轻没重地掐他的腰，“我不喜欢这里有别人。”  
郑听雪便不说话。又听沈湛柔声说：“我帮你打理好不好。”  
“家里家外，都交给我。你什么也不要管，乖乖呆在家里等我来见你。”  
郑听雪靠在他的怀里，半晌，“嗯”了一声。


End file.
